Smoke, carbon monoxide, and other detection systems are routinely used in residential homes, commercial buildings, and other structures. These detection systems routinely include sensors, such as smoke or carbon monoxide detectors, distributed throughout a structure. The sensors operate to detect smoke, carbon monoxide, or other materials or conditions. The sensors are often coupled to a central controller by electrical connections. Based on electrical signals received from the sensors, the central controller determines if and when to activate an alarm (such as an audible alarm), notify appropriate personnel (such as a fire department or an alarm monitoring company), or activate a fire-suppression or other system (such as a sprinkler system).
Each of the sensors distributed in a residential, commercial, or other structure typically contains sensing components used to detect smoke, carbon monoxide, or other materials or conditions. Each of the sensors is also typically attached to a base, which is often attached to a wall or ceiling of the structure to secure the sensor in place. In addition, each of the sensors may further include a mechanism for setting a network address or other identifier associated with the sensor. This may allow the central controller to determine the location of a problem reported by one or more of the sensors.